


She's Such A Teaser, She's Such A Star

by getalittleclosey



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, that's it this is so tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getalittleclosey/pseuds/getalittleclosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Perrie meet at a bar; Jade is shy and Perrie is beautiful and frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Such A Teaser, She's Such A Star

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like thirty minutes while I was sick so sorry if it sucks and I didn't edit very carefully but I hope you like it anyway!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Little Mix (damn I wish), this is all fiction, and the title is from "Heartbeat" by Scouting For Girls.

Jade is pacing outside the door. Despite spending the last six months working up the nerve to do this, she's still not sure if she's ready. She thought she could talk herself up during the two hour train ride to get here, yet that doesn't seem to have worked.

 

Like. She doesn't understand why she's so nervous. She's far enough away from her hometown that she could fuck everything up and no one would ever know and inside that door everyone is just like her. Except they probably aren't quite as cripplingly nervous as Jade is. They probably didn't have to lie to their friends about where they were going and sneak out of the house. 

 

And _god_ what if this is the wrong bar? Or she's here on the wrong night? That new thought just about sends her into a panic attack. Jade is just about to turn and run as far away from here as she can get when the door bursts open and three girls with linked arms walk out giggling into each others' shoulders and stumbling in their heels. 

 

Jade takes a deep breath. This is it, the door is open, she can hear the music in the background, she's going in. She takes two steps, doesn't die, and she's inside. And, like, she knew what she was getting into _theoretically_. But being here in person is a whole different ball game. There's so many _girls_. Girls dancing close and sharing drinks and chatting at the bar.  And so many of them are pretty and fit or like that girl in the corner surrounded by people, she is drop dead fucking gorgeous. How is Jade meant to compete with that? 

 

Jade may be in over her head. She's about to chicken out and walk right back out the door when she sees her. This, this, _girl_ , Jade supposes. Except she can't be. Her laugh too big for the room, her legs too long to be real, her blonde hair streaked with pink and blue and purple all at once, making everyone else's plain brown and black and blonde dull in comparison. 

 

So it's straight to the bar then, definitely.

 

Jade isn't much of a drinker, but she has a feeling that she's not going to make it through her first ever ladies night at a bar without a little bit of liquid confidence. She orders and receives her drink, something pink and sweet with an umbrella in it. Jade thinks The Girl would look very nice with the tiny umbrella in her hair.

 

"This your first time here?" A voice is speaking to her and Jade turns to see the bartender with a huge mass of curled red hair looking at her expectantly. 

 

"That obvious?" Jade replies with an attempt at a smile. 

 

"A bit, yeah. It's only that you have this baby deer in the headlights thing going on. And you gotta be careful with that, there's definitely some lions in here tonight."

 

Jade laughs softly, "do lions even hunt deer?"

 

The bartender shrugs, "hell if I know! But if they don't, that kind of ruins my whole metaphor."

 

"It's just-" Jade starts, "I don't know what to _say_ to any of them. They're all so pretty and intimidating." 

 

The bartender gives her a smile. "Well, it's simple enough really. Just pick a girl, tell her she's pretty, and ask if she wants a drink. You're cute and all these girls are looking for someone tonight and none of them are going to turn down a cute girl offering them a free drink. And then if you hate them, you can just leave and chances are you'll never see them again. That's the beauty of a singles bar babe."

 

Jade is a bit overwhelmed but she nods hesitantly, "Right. Simple. Just walk over and ask if she wants a drink. Got it." It sounds easy enough, but Jade is already worrying about all the what ifs. (What if she says no, what if she laughs in my face, what if she's just here with a friend and she's straight.)

 

"I can practically hear you psyching yourself out, just go _do_ it! And if she says no, you can run back here and I'll give you a drink on the house." The bartender is talking to her again and Jade shakes herself out of her head and stands up. She brushes down her dress and fiddles with her hair for a moment before determinedly walking over to The Girl and her friends. 

 

She gets there and taps The Girl on her shoulder. The Girl turns around and Jade reminds herself that words should be coming out of her mouth, words are _good_. "Hiimjadeyourereallyprettycanibuyyouadrink?" The words come out fast and mushed together but at least they're not all jumbled up like how they felt in her mouth. The Girl blinks and her eyes are so blue and Jade wants to cry. She takes a step to run to the bathroom when The Girl smiles and says "sure”.

 

Jade is shocked as they are walking toward the bar and one of The Girl's friends is whistling at them and laughing. The Girl flips her friends a finger, but she's still grinning at she does it. Meanwhile, Jade is trying to figure out what to do _now_. She didn't plan for if The Girl said yes; it seemed like such an impossibility. 

 

And then they're at the bar and the girl is ordering a drink and Jade is still a bit stunned. Then The Girl is talking to her, introducing herself as "Perrie, but not like the fucking cartoon." And Jade is laughing cause she didn't even think about the platypus until Perrie said it. And Jade thinks she should probably speak now.

 

"Right, not like the platypus, got it. I'm Jade." Jade isn't sure whether they should shake hands or something but it feels like that would be awkward so Jade just smiles at Perrie. "Sorry, I. I've just never done this before so excuse me if I'm a bit nervous."

 

"Done what?" Perrie asks.

 

Jade isn't sure what to say to that. Cause this isn't like a date or something. It's just a drink in a bar at her very first ladies night. She's not sure what to call this. "You know, bought a girl a drink."

 

"You've never bought one of your friends a drink before?" And Jade doesn't know if Perrie is teasing her or if she really is oblivious to the fact that Jade is trying to, like, flirt with her. 

 

"Well, yeah, I've bought my friends drinks before, but, you know, this is different." 

 

Perrie nods knowledgeably. "Right, right, cause I'm a stranger. I see how that could make you nervous." Okay, Perrie _has_ to be messing around; no one could be this clueless, right?

 

Jade decides to just ignore it and move on to something else. If Perrie is going to pretend this isn't what Jade thinks it is, then Jade will just have to act like it. So then Jade is asking Perrie about her favourite artist and they're stuck on the conversation of music for what feels like hours or possibly five minutes. Turns out they have mostly the same taste, which is brilliant. And Jade finds that she’s actually enjoying herself and the nerves aren't even there anymore and wow. 

 

She really wants to kiss Perrie.

 

She interrupts Perrie's spiel about the best bands of the 70s to say a "hey, do you want to get out of here, maybe? We can, I dunno, get some food or something?" Perrie nods in agreement and Jade thinks she sees her blush slightly. Neither of them mention that the bar sells food.

 

Perrie goes to say bye to her friends and they catcall some more as Perrie and Jade walk out the door into the cool night air. They're walking down the street next to each other, close enough that their hands keep brushing. Jade wants to link their fingers but. What if. (What if Perrie pushes her away, what if Perrie runs around and goes right back to her friends in the bar.)

 

So they walk mostly in silence down the street, looking for an open restaurant or a McDonald's or anything, really. The quiet isn't uncomfortable but Jade still feels the need to fill it. "Have you ever done this?"

 

"Done what?" Perrie asks. And god she is so frustrating and Jade still can't tell if she's joking or not.

 

"You know, what we've been doing all night. What we're doing now."

 

"Talking?"

 

"No, Perrie, I mean. I mean have you ever chatted up a girl or gotten drinks with a girl or gone out with a girl? Cause that's what this is right? We're kind of going on a date right now?" The words are spilling out of her mouth without permission and Jade knows she sounds a little desperate but, well, too late to change that now.

 

"Oh. I don't know. That's a bit personal, isn't it? But I guess this can be a sort of date if you want it to be." Perrie says it all straight out, no hesitancy from her, ever. And Jade is bouncing on the inside, her mind singing _this is a sort of date this is a sort of date this is a sort of date_ and Perrie's eyes are even bluer than they were in the bar.

 

They've stopped walking and Jade is looking down at her hands, trying to stop from grinning too bright. She looks up at Perrie and shuffles her feet closer until their toes are just barely touching. (This is a sort of date). 

 

Jade is going to take the leap. She's come this far, farther than she ever thought when she got on the train that night, so why not go out with a bang?

 

So she leans forward and presses her lips to Perrie's and she's scared, terrified for a moment that Perrie is going to push her away in disgust, but then Perrie is kissing her back. And they're kissing- they're really kissing. This is fantastic, this is amazing; she should have gotten the guts to kiss a girl years ago. Jade can't believe someone as cool and confident and pretty as Perrie is kissing her. And there's no way this could be wrong when it feels _this good_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world and you can find me on tumblr at getalittleclosey :) Thank you for reading!!


End file.
